All American Girl
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: A songfic based on Carrie Underwood's All American Girl. This is sad, be warned. This is not a Jibbs or a Tibbs. It is strictly Gibbs.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS…wish I did, but I don't.**

_Since the day, they got married, he'd been prayin' for a little baby boy. Someone he could take fishin' throw a football and be his pride and joy. He could already see him holdin' that trophy, takin' his team to state_

He had just found out his wife was going to have a child, and he was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to have a son he could toss a baseball with.

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket all those big dreams changed. _

Finally after all this anticipation, he and his wife could finally hold their new born son. The nurse placed the child in his wife's arms.

"Congratulations. You now have a healthy baby girl."

"I don't think Lucas Jason is a good name for our daughter, Gibbs." His wife said to him.

"I think it's perfect." He said smiling at her. She hit him on the arm.

"What should we name her?" He asked.

"I like the name Kelly." His wife said. He smiled. Kelly it was.

_And now he's wrapped around her finger he's the center of his whole world, but his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl._

He was taken by his daughter the first time he saw her. He couldn't stay away from her. He did everything she wanted, from reading a story to playing dolls with her. Sadly, his daughter only lived to be eight years old.

Two years after his wife's and daughter's deaths, he became the guardian of his sister's baby daughter Caitlin.

_Sixteen short years later, she was fallin' for the senior football star. Before ya knew it he was droppin' passes, skippin' practice just to spend more time with her. _

"Hey Uncle Gibbs!" Sixteen year- old Caitlin said coming into the house.

"Hey, how was school?" Gibbs asked.

"It was great. I think I made an impression on the senior football star. He asked me out! Can I date him?" Gibbs laughed at his niece, "Yeah."

_Coach said, "Hey son, what's your problem? Tell me, have ya' lost your mind?" Daddy said, "You'll lose your free ride to college. Boy you better tell her good-bye." _

A few weeks later, Caitlin came home in less than happy mood.

"What's wrong Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Eric quit football to be with me. I'm really mad at him now."

_But, now he's wrapped around her finger he's the center of his whole world, and his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American. _

"Mr. Gibbs?" Caitlin's boyfriend asked.

"Yeah?"

"May I ask permission to marry your niece?"

"You have my permission. Go make her happy." Gibbs said to him. A few minutes later, Caitlin came in, "Uncle Gibbs! Eric and I are engaged!" Gibbs smiled. "Congratulations." He said kissing her on her cheek. Three months later, Gibbs stood giving his niece away. He smiled; he still couldn't get over the fact that his niece was going to be Caitlin Todd and not his Caitlin Gibbs.

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own she said, "Be honest tell me what you want." And he said, "Honey, you oughta' know. A sweet little beautiful, one just like you, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American girl."_

Eric and Caitlin Todd sat on their couch talking about their child. They were going to find out if they were having a boy or girl tomorrow. "Boy or girl?" Caitlin asked.

"You oughta know, Kate." He said, "Our child can't be anything like you if it's a boy."

She laughed and kissed him.

_And now he's wrapped around her finger she's the center of his whole world, but his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American Girl._

Eric stood in the door way of his daughter's nursery. There was no way he could ever be taken away from his daughter. He was his and Caitlin's and he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe.

**What do you think? Just so you know, Gibbs having a sister is my explanation on why he's Gibbs' father and Seeley Booth's grandfather. For those of you who watch Bones you'll probably understand this. Review!**


End file.
